


trusted temptations

by azirahoe



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Beelzebub, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Angels, Angst and Tragedy, Archangel Angst, Beelzebub is Asmodel, Betrayal, Crowley Has Long Hair (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Crowley is Raphael, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Other, Pre-Apocalypse, Pre-Fall, Pre-Fall Beelzebub, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azirahoe/pseuds/azirahoe
Summary: Not even the Archangel should be trusted.





	trusted temptations

**Author's Note:**

> to avoid potential confusion (if you didn't read the tags), I use the name Asmodel for Beelzebub! Asmodel is the angel of Taurus, and Beelzebub's actor is one, so I just picked it because I couldn't think of anything else lmao.

"The creation of the Garden of Eden will soon be completed."

"Who will be guarding the Garden, Gabriel? From the demons? We can't have them managing to sneak into such a holy place."

"The Archangels think of such decisions when the time comes.. and God will select guards personally Herself. She'll find those who are worthy."

"God hasn't broken Her silence in so long.. how can you be so sure that She'll put in Her say in this?"

"She is God and we must always look to Her for guidance, Beelzebub. We must trust Her to speak up when the time is ready—plus, it's _Her_ Garden.. why wouldn't She choose Her own personal guards for it?"

"Of course."

Asmodel frowned as they looked down, their translucent wings folding to their back neatly. They glanced over to the angel next to them: Archangel Gabriel himself. The Archangels didn't usually interact with other angel's below them, but Gabriel seemed to have a rather.. odd attraction towards them. They often conversed during spare one, and Beelzebub found that they rather enjoyed those moments.

Gabriel told them about a lot of things. He told them about the creation of the Garden of Eden and its process in-depth. He told them about the creation of the new stars and galaxies. He told them about humans that would soon be spawned by God.. and that, of course, raised questions.

Asmodel knew they shouldn't ask questions. They knew that questions, especially those about God and anything She says, were extremely prohibited.. but they couldn't help themselves. Plus, Gabriel didn't seem to mind at all, so surely it was fine of them to ask? Gabriel even encouraged them before.. it couldn't have been that bad if that was the case.

The two angels currently stood in one of the Divine Gardens surrounding the marble Parliament, lightly colored pink roses growing on the vibrant green bushes nearby. Asmodel shifted in their spot, feeling the soft grass in between their toes as a soft breeze swept by. "Shouldn't you be helping to oversee the Garden right now, Gabriel?" The Archangel insisted on Beelzebub calling him by his name alone instead of his title, His Grace and Excellency, for some strange reason. Asmodel didn't complain; they liked feeling special.

"Ah, they don't need me right now." Gabriel shook his head, looking afar into the distance absently. Asmodel observed his strikingly purple eyes, their own soft blue curious as they tilted their head to the side. "It's nearly complete.. we just need the life inside to be finalized, the guards decided, and everything will be done."

"What will we do when the Garden is completed?"

"We will continue on with God's Great Plan: make sure the Garden is well-protected and allow /no/ demons inside. We shall not let that happen, Asmodel."

"We shan't, of course." The other angel agreed with a nod.

"Excellent."

Asmodel fell silent for a moment before speaking up again, "What will happen if demons _do_ perpetuate the Garden? What will we do then?"

"We'll rid of their evil misdoings, of course. Exterminate them immediately. There shall be no threats to God's sacred Garden."

"What if they ruin it?"

Gabriel sighed out, turning fully to Asmodel. He observed the golden flecks that covered parts of their skin. "You ask many things that I cannot fully answer, Asmodel.. best keep your curiosities to yourself for now. Nobody else appreciates your wondering like I do, Asmodel, and you can get into trouble for this. I don't want to hear you spewing out questions to anyone else, yes?"

Asmodel blinked slowly before nodding. "Of course, why would I want to ask anyone else? Nobody can answer me like you do, Gabriel."

Gabriel averted his gaze for a moment before smiling. "Good." He nodded, closing his eyes with a satisfied sigh before turning away. "I must be going now, dear Asmodel.. duty awaits. We'll meet here soon once more, yes? A week after this at the same time?"

Asmodel stared. "A _week_?" They exclaimed incredulously. "Why so long? We talk every day, Gabriel.."

"As the Garden is working its way to finally being done, we Archangels are getting much more busier. We cannot spare much free time anymore."

"Who else will I talk to?"

"I'm sure you have others you converse with."

"There's Hastur, but he mainly only talks to Ligur now. Not that I exactly mind—Hastur's been a bit.. odd."

"Well, what do you do when I'm normally gone?"

Asmodel gazed up at Gabriel. "Wait for you to come back."

Gabriel paused and stared at the shorter angel, Asmodel frowning deeply. They only really liked to talk to Gabriel and that was all.. Gabriel listened to them. Nobody else listened to them. Gabriel let them ask questions. Nobody else let them ask questions.

"It won't be so bad, Asmodel." Gabriel smiled soothingly, Asmodel blinking up at them with their bright blue eyes. "It's only a week. Time flies by quickly, and you have your own duties to prepare for, yes? Aren't you in command of the Virtues? In fact, why aren't you there now? You need to prepare to spread chivalry, perseverance, and all those good sensations once the humans are made."

Asmodel blinked. "Yes, I'll.. I'll tend to that soon. They smiled at Gabriel, who nodded and paused before reaching down to adjust the red sash that draped around and diagonal Asmodel's torso, the angel blinking as they looked down. Gabriel hummed with satisfaction before turning away, lifting a hand in farewell as he strolled off.

Raphael managed to see Gabriel, walking up to him. "Gabriel! We were just looking for you.. what have you been doing? We need your help—" He paused, golden gaze moving past the Archangel to see the back of Asmodel, who was now crouched down next to a few flowers and touching them delicately. "Have you been talking to Asmodel again?"

"Of course I have. Why wouldn't I?" Gabriel frowned, looking very much bored.

"You mentioned that you don't even like talking to th—" Raphael quickly clamped up as Gabriel took a step forward, hushing him.

"Stop talking." Raphael shrank back, a deep frown forming on his face as he took a pace away, furrowing his eyebrows. "Listen, you have _no_ reason to know what's happening between Asmodel and I, yes? It's none of your business, Raphael.. why don't you go back to tending to those plants you like? To the Garden? That way you'll be useful."

"I didn't mean to _offend_ you, Gabriel, I—"

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. "I'm not offended.. you just shouldn't be here. Why were the Archangels looking for me?"

"So you can—"

"Fantastic, thanks." Gabriel moved past him with a wave, Raphael blinking as he watched the Archangel hurry off.

Raphael stared for a long time before looking to the side. "Alright.. well, that was a thing." He muttered to himself before turning slowly, walking through the exit to find Asmodel still observing the flowers. The Archangel stopped nearby, tilting his head. "What are you doing there, Asmodel?"

The angel peered up at him. "Nothing, Archangel Raphael." Asmodel was familiar with Raphael.. he had been friends with Lucifer before he Fell. Asmodel had been Lucifer's companion as well. "Archangel Gabriel was just talking to me.. I was asking him about the Garden."

Raphael piqued an eyebrow. "What kind of things did you question him about?"

"I asked him how guards would be chosen, considering how this is supposed to be God's Garden. It'd be appropriate for Her to select her own protectors, right?"

Raphael stared. They had been asking Gabriel questions.. ones that involved _God_? Questions were frowned upon heavily—and Raphael would know. Did Gabriel answer Asmodel's questions? Why would he?

"Archangel Raphael?"

Raphael blinked and shook his head, brought out of his thoughts. "Right, of course—yeah." He glanced to the side.

Asmodel frowned. “Is there something wrong? You seem.. distracted." The angel looked around before standing up, leaning in closet as their voice dropped. "_They_ haven't been telling you to reveal anymore secrets, have they? They've been asking you for them.."

Raphael's eyes widened as he took a step back, shaking his head. "No! No, they haven't.. well, yes they have, but that's not why I'm.." He bit his lip, averting his gaze to the side. "Best not to speak of those angels, yes? They're alright though.. haven't done anything exactly wrong yet.."

Asmodel raised an eyebrow. "Hastur caused an angel to Fall yesterday." They whispered, narrowing their eyes. "Ligur helped with that as well. They're manipulating you to try to get information out of you, Raphael."

"They're my friends." Raphael breathed out. "I trust them.."

"They're _my_ friends too, but they've caused angels to _Fall_.. they're tricking you."

"What about Gabriel?" Raphael changed the subject, causing Asmodel to blink and take a step back. "Gabriel's been trying to trick you as well. Can't you see that? He's letting you ask _questions_... I got reprimanded for asking God questions before."

"What does Gabriel have to do with any of this?" Asmodel questioned, crossing their arms. "He hasn't done anything wrong—

"—yet." Raphael narrowed his eyes, Asmodel eying the golden freckles scattered about like stars on his cheeks. "Gabriel doesn't look questions; I would know. He wouldn't.. he wouldn't just change that for anyone, if you'll allow me to be completely honest with you, Asmodel."

"Gabriel's my _friend_." Asmodel hissed, clenching their fists as they leaned forward. Their wings came up defensively. "He wouldn't trick me.. I trust him."

Raphael gave Asmodel a dubious look, which was rather considering how Raphael would personally know Gabriel more than them. "If you truly insist, Asmodel.." He grimaced, taking a step back. "I would be wary though, heed my warning.. this could end badly for you."

"It won't." Asmodel protested stubbornly. "Gabriel's my friend, and he wouldn't try to hurt me. He told me that himself! He's not a liar. I would realize if he's doing something bad, like how you should realize that Hastur and Ligur are causing the demises of other angels!"

Raphael furrowed his eyebrows, golden eyes burning with metaphoric celestial flame. "If that's what you really think, I do hope you don't get yourself into any trouble. It'd be a true shame to see you be one of the likes of Hell, Asmodel."

Asmodel growled in frustration, throwing up their hands as they whipped around on the heels of their feet, storming away. "Don't try to sabotage Gabriel just because he isn't particularly friendly with you, Raphael!"

Raphael watched them rush off, sighing heavily as he looked down at his hands. He turned around and began walking in a different direction. He paused, looking around him to see Hastur and Ligur settle down to both sides of him, their wings out since they had just been flying.

"Raphael! We were just looking for you!" Hastur grinned, his black eyes lacking any giveaway of expression as segments of his gold skin shone in the sunlight. "What have you been doing? Where's Asmodel?"

"Uh—"

"Come wth us, Raphael!" Ligur boomed, smiling as he clapped the Archangel's shoulder. "We have something we just show you.. and perhaps something you could help us out on as well."

"Come with us, old friend! We're certain you'll enjoy what we have planned."

\- - - ♕ - - -

Asmodel didn't believe Raphael; that much was obvious. He was wrong about Gabriel. Gabriel was just more lenient with them, and he was more willing to talk to them and listen to them ask questions because they were, well, less annoying! Raphael was _irritating beyond belief_... especially when he talked to that dumb Principality named Aziraphale. What did Raphael see in that angel? Once, Asmodel had caught them holding hands as they walked around—how was _utterly disgusting!_

Affection, especially in the physical form, was extremely frowned upon in Heaven. Intimacy was something very little angels knew, and even then they were repulsed by the notion. Only animals expressed how they felt towards another physically. Most angels didn't even like to be touched!

Raphael was wrong. He was always wrong. Asmodel didn't know how to exactly feel about Hastur and Ligur, but he wished they could make Aziraphale Fall instead of random angels gullible enough to fall for their schemes. Aziraphale was just a mess.. very clumsy and shy. Not a very good angel. He had been instructed to guard the gates of Heaven until further instruction, and Asmodel was quite frankly concerned about his competence—or, rather, lack of, considering how he had abandoned his post one day just to go off with Raphael someplace unknown.

Days had passed. Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. The Garden of Eden was just about complete, only needing a few minor details fixed. Asmodel had asked Gabriel about the Garden more, and they were told that there was a giant apple tree in the midst of it. The fruit was sacred and forbidden to anyone for consumption. Why was this a thing? Asmodel could only guess. God worked in mysterious ways.

Asmodel had noticed very odd.. occurrences. Sometimes when they spoke words ending in "s" the letter would be drawn out exaggeratedly, which always threw the angel off. If that hadn't been a warning for something ominous, they had noticed tiny little flies buzzing around their head. They would always disappear as quickly that Asmodel was convinced that they were just imagining them, but now..

"You seem troubled, Asmodel."

Asmodel stopped and shook their head, glancing up at Gabriel whom they were walking side-by-side with. Their wings fluttered in the gentle breeze, the angel sighing out. "Nothing of your concern."

Gabriel paused, frowning as he turned. They were currently trekking through one of the many immaculate gardens in Heaven, flowers blooming beautifully around them, eternally surviving on practically nothing; Raphael made sure of that, somehow. "There's something on your mind, I can tell. You make a face every time you're thinking about something."

They did? Asmodel blinked as they stared at Gabriel, squinting their eyes. "It's nothing, really. None of your business." Only Asmodel would be bold enough to speak to an Archangel—especially _Gabriel_—like that. "You don't need to know."

"Oh, but I would like to. You always ask me questions, and if you're wondering about anything.. you know you can always talk to me."

"That's precisely the problem, Gabriel." Asmodel sighed, rubbing their forehead. "I was told that I shouldn't trust you, that I shouldn't ask questions.. I was warned that I shouldn't always talk to you about everything I wonder about."

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow up, frowning deeply. "Who exactly said that, Asmodel?"

Asmodel hesitated. As much as Raphael irritated them, they didn't exactly want him to get into any trouble.. apparently Raphael had already gotten a few chastises from his Archangel siblings about his "inappropriate" behavior, according to the angel himself.

"I know you want to say it, Asmodel. You can't help but not hide things from me, _right?_" Gabriel leaned forward. "I'm your _friend,_ Asmodel. You can trust me. Don't you trust me?"

Asmodel gulped. "It.. it was Raphael."

Gabriel's eyes widened, clenching his jaw firmly as he moved away. His three pairs of wings flared up for a moment before settling back down. "Raphael? _Archangel _Raphael?"

"Unless you know any other Raphael's, then that is the one I'm talking about."

Gabriel frowned and looked to the side, shaking his head. "That's.. he's telling you not to trust me? That's a form of _betrayal_ to Heaven, I'm sure." He huffed. "Was that all he told you? What else did he say?"

Asmodel shook their head. "Nothing.. nothing else, Gabriel." They but their lip. "I did actually have a few.. a few questions though." They tried to change the subject.

Gabriel, not pleased at all, simply sighed. "I knew you did, Asmodel. You always do."

Asmodel cleared their throat, continuing to walk as they looked down for a moment. "I.. I was wondering about demons?" Their voice was hushed like a whisper.

Gabriel almost stopped walking again upon hearing Asmodel's statement, giving them a sharp look. "I'm not the right person you should ask about _demons_, Asmodel.. nor is anyone else here because we're _angels_ for Heaven's sake!"

"I know! I just wanted... wanted to think about how Hell's government is compared to Heaven's. Would it be complete anarchy? I know they have Satan.. and Lucifer.."

Gabriel winced. "We don't speak of such unholy names here, Asmodel. You should know better."

"I'm sorry, but what do they _do _in Hell? Do they have jobs like us? They just do, because I'm sure the place functions _some way_. What if they're just like us, but demons?"

Gabriel lifted a finger to shush Asmodel. "You're talking too much." He muttered. "I can't answer these questions because _obviously_ I've never been to Hell! How would _anyone_ except a demon know about this?"

"But—"

"This is over, Asmodel." That definitely caused the angel to shut up. "I don't want to hear the topic of demons being discussed again." Gabriel hissed.

"Do you think demons have free will?"

"Asmodel."

"Do you think demons can do whatever they want?"

"_Asmodel_."

"Do you think demons can ask questions?"

"_Asmodel_!" Asmodel flinched, their eyes widening. Gabriel’s majestic wings spread wide, giving off the impression that he was much larger than he actually was. His purple eyes were narrowed dangerously, and Asmodel instantly realized that they should’ve just clamped their mouth shut.

"You talk far too much, Asmodel.. _fa_/ too much. So many questions.. you're such a curious being." He shook his head. "I must go, Asmodel. I need to find Raphael _right now_." He bit his lip before turning away. "Goodbye, Asmodel."

"Wait—" Asmodel stepped forward, reaching out to Gabriel only to be distracted by a fly buzzing by, blinking and drawing back in confusion. They narrowed their eyes, spinning around in circles. Nothing.

Why did Gabriel need to see Raphael all of the sudden? They frowned, watching the Archangel hurry off. Asmodel did talk about Raphael, and they had noticed Gabriel's shocked and troubled expression afterwards..

Wait...

\- - - ♕ - - -

"Archangel Raphael is a _traitor!_"

"He went against Archangel Gabriel!"

"Nothing had happened like this _ever!_"

Asmodel couldn't believe their eyes, nor their ears. Thousands, _thousands_ of angels were gathered in the stadium, all peering down as the rows dipped down into the middle space. Five figures were inside: Gabriel, Michael, Uriel, Sandalphon.. and Raphael, who was currently shackled down to the ground by heavy celestial bonds. His large wings drooped, the usually proud yet calm Archangel on his knees in front of his peers. His head was lowered in what seemed to be shame, long hair cascading down and covering the sides of their face so nobody but the other Archangels could see.

The spectating angels chattered amongst themselves quietly, voices hushed as they constantly stole glanced down at the five below. What was happening? What were they goi to do? Asmodel didn't join in any conversations, even if others tried to talk to them. They stood in shock, their eyes wide with their lips parted in dismay.

Two weeks had passed since they and Gabriel last spoke, and within those two wings there had been a major dropout of angels. Asmodel didn't know many of them, but apparently they had committed some sort of crime or treason like disobeying the Archangels or refusing to do their work. Quite nominal reasons to be kicked out of Heaven, but questioning the decisions of the Archangels was strictly forbidden and would land in a Fall.

Amongst those fallen angels were, inevitably, Hastur and Ligur. In the same exact stadium. In the same exact situation Raphael was currently in, except their wings were clipped inside of being chained to the floor. Clipping an angel's wings to prevent them from flying was a shameful punishment for only the lowliest of misdoers.

What were they going to do to Raphael? What did he do to deserve this? Ask questions? Tell another not to trust Gabriel? Asmodel asked _many _questions and they hadn't Fallen yet, so why Raphael?

They managed to, very vaguely, see Gabriel snap his fingers, turning around in a full circle to gaze upon the watching angels waiting with anticipation. He grinned. "Attention all angels of Heaven!" All angels fell silent immediately. His voice sounded like he was speaking right next to Asmodel, like he wasn't so far down and away. His voice almost sounded like he was talking in their _mind_. "We gather here today to witness the treasons and crimes of _Archangel Raphael!_"

A stunned silence. Gabriel continued. "This is quite a shame, considering how he holds _such_ a high power and influence, but Heaven's law cannot hold any bias towards others, even if they are someone like Archangel Raphael." He sneered the name.

"He has committed many, _many _deeds that the Almighty would disapprove of. Firstly, he was skeptical of us Archangels despite being on the _same scale_ as us! He was cynical of the authority and how we control Heaven, and that is just plain absurdity!" Many angels around Asmodel clapped in agreement. "We cannot have an angel who doesn't trust the Archangels, and we _certainly_ cannot trust an Archangel who won't even put faith in his own peers!

"Raphael has also been asking questions." A gasp came from the right side of Asmodel. "Asking questions and wondering about things that the Almighty has not planned for us to think about. We shall not deviate from the path issued by the Almighty with frivolous questions, and Raphael has been threatening to break away, so we absolutely _cannot_ allow that!" More clapping, this time more enthusiastic.

Gabriel grinned and turned to face Raphael again, gazing down at him. The red-haired angel tugged at his restraints futilely, gritting his teeth. The angel shouted something unknown to Asmodel's ears, and Michael simply shook her head. Gabriel cleared his throat. "He demands a proper trial.. but traitors don't get chances to redeem themselves. They've tainted their reputations with false loyalty, and there's no coming back from that."

"Not at all!" Some angels nearby whispered urgently.

"Archangel Raphael," Gabriel watched the angel, who glared up at him with golden eyes brimming with tears. "we can no longer call you by that title. Your position as Archangel has officially been _revoked_."

Raphael cried out something, struggling as he fought against the unbreakable chains. Gabriel cocked his head to the side. "You.. you want _Aziraphale?_" Every single angel seemed to stop, tensing up as they leaned forward to listen and observe. "Principality Aziraphale! Come down here immediately."

Moments of pure silence passed. Slowly, an angel rose from amongst the crowd and flew to the stadium, immediately dropping down onto his knees next to Raphael. His arms clung onto the chained-up angel, desperately trying to hold and comfort him. Asmodel squinted. Disgusting. Why was this a thing? Angels couldn't love.. especially each other. Sure, angels were "made out of pure love", but they weren't supposed to feel any sort of attraction towards any other being.

"Look at them." Gabriel mocked, the sneer in his tone evident. "How pathetic is this display? Not only is Raphael a traitor, a shame of God, but he also fell in love with another!" He laughed. "How revolting. This is completely unacceptable, yes?" Applause rose from the gathered angels, and Asmodel couldn't help but clap along themselves. While they didn't think Raphael exactly this humiliation, it was rather stupid of them to fall in love.

"We must kill this love, shouldn't we?" Gabriel smirked. "We cannot allow any form of weakness to reside in Heaven.. we are /not/ a weak force! We are soldiers of God! Love is foolish and only the most feeble commit themselves to it. We must commit ourselves to Her and Her alone, remember that! We shan't be loyal to anyone else but the Almighty and the Great Plan."

Gabriel gazed back to Aziraphale and Raphael, who were most likely sobbing. "It's time to put an end to this." He snapped his fingers. Everyone was teleported away to the side. The ground trembled.

Asmodel knew exactly what this meant, but they couldn't help but grab onto anything around them in surprise as other angels yelped, the ground began to split open inside of the stadium, cracking and revealing an abyss downward past the clouds. The bright sky shifted from hues of calmly blue to eventual darkness, some stars able to be seen twinkling coldly. Asmodel shivered, trying their best to get a good peek down the path of the Fall.

"Raphael," Aziraphale was pulled away from Raphael by Sandalphon and Uriel, the Principality crying out and reaching desperately for his love. Raphael shook and sobbed, frantically trying to twist around and somehow break the chains, but to no avail. "I hereby announce you banished from Heaven. You will become the lowliest of creatures, and setting foot in Heaven will no longer be a capability you possible. Raphael, traitor of God and Her will, shall no longer be one of the beloved children of the Almighty, but a disgrace and a prime example of what we should _never_ become."

The chains were removed, but Raphael was immediately escorted to the very edge of the wide, gaping opening. Aziraphale struggled, doing his absolute best to try to somehow touch Raphael, but was yanked away before he even got within two feet's worth.

Gabriel smiled. "Do you have any final words to say to Heaven, Raphael?" His voice was sickeningly sweet.

Raphael turned to Gabriel, then to Aziraphale who was currently sobbing and pleading desperately. Raphael narrowed his eyes, turning his attention back to Gabriel. "Yeah." His voice also seemed to be right in Asmodel's ears, just in Gabriel's.

"Fuck you, Gabriel."

Gabriel's grin only seemed to widen before he nodded. "Goodbye, Raphael."

The angel was shoved forward, Aziraphale shrieking as he lurched forward and managing to break free. He scrambled to the edge of the hole, peering over. He was instantly held back, the angel kicking and sobbing as he mourned for the love he lost.

Asmodel stared in horror, not able to imagine what was probably happening to Raphael. Were his wings being burnt as he Fell? Were his feathers singed and beginning to erupt into flames, turning into ashes? Was he completely helpless to how and where he would land? Could angels _die_ from the impact of the Fall? Surely not, because then how would there be fallen angels as demons?

Asmodel stared for a solid three minutes before realizing that the hole Raphael just fell through wasn't closing itself back up. What? It shouldn't be open anymore.. there was nobody else! They frowned, looking around at every angel in the area. They all seemed.. dazed. Confused. _Blank_. Like they just woke up from a deep trance.

"Salutations, every angel!" Everyone's attention snapped back to Gabriel, Asmodel blinking. Why was Gabriel greeting everyone again? "You must all be wondering why you're all here.. unfortunately, there has been another matter that we Archangels need to tend to.. and that involves yet another dishonorable angel."

What? What was Gabriel talking about? The dishonorable angel was _Raphael_, and he was already _gone! _They looked around, frowning as they realized that everyone was.. silent. Silent and listening. As if they didn't watch former Archangel Raphael commence his descent to Hell.

Gabriel went quiet for a long pause, looking around. Aziraphale seemed to have quieted down, remaining still now and intently watching the Archangel. "It really shames us Archangels to be doing this, but we cannot allow traitors amongst our numbers, can we? They'll jeopardize the Great Plan." Claps of agreement.

Another long pause.

"Virtue Asmodel, come down to the stadium at once."

_No_.

Asmodel's eyes widened, their heart rate picking up tremendously. A few pairs of eyes turned over to them, either wide in shock or narrowed with contempt. Their stomach twisted anxiously. No.. what? What?' How.. what was...

Asmodel slowly spread their wings, trembling as they made their presence clear from the crowd, flying down to the stadium and landing next to Gabriel. Their eyes were wide, jaw agape. How..? What did they _do?!_ This had to be a mistake..

Asmodel gazed up at Gabriel, his eyes unforgiving. They glanced over to Aziraphale, who seemed confused and.. lost. He wasn't crying, he wasn't panicking. He wasn't behaving as if his apparent loved one was gone forever now.

Gabriel turned to Aziraphale beckoning him forward. The Principality looked up and walked to the Archangel, his eyes wide with his steps hesitant and wary. Gabriel smiled, his voice becoming normal so only those around could hear. "Do you remember Raphael?"

Aziraphale blinked, staring at Gabriel blankly. "I apologize, but who?"

Asmodel took a step back closer to the edge of the hole. How could Aziraphale just.. just _forget?_ He looked like everyone else in the stadium watching, everyone collectively puzzled and not sure how they got there in the first place. How?

Gabriel's smile grew as he nodded. "Nobody of importance." He patted his shoulder lightly. "You may return to your position now, Principality Aziraphale." Aziraphale nodded and gave a polite thank you before flapping his wings and flying back up to where he had been previously. Asmodel watched, tensing up when Gabriel focused his strict gaze on them.

"You've been quite the curious angel," Asmodel flinched, taking another pace back. "and as you all know, curiosity is frowned upon in Heaven. Now, what were the questions Virtue Asmodel asked of, hm?" Silence.

"Virtue Asmodel asked of many things... including questions about the 'freedom' demons might have." A collective gasp. "They asked if demons were able to question, if they had a, dare I say, a _better_ Council." Low murmuring rose into the air, Asmodel practically able to feel the stinging and sharp glares that the angels were throwing at them like daggers digging into their back.

"Clear signs of a traitor, right?" Gabriel spread his arms, Asmodel's wings defensively coming up. "As you know, we _cannot _have any traitors here in Heaven. Such impurity and malice belongs in the fiery depths of Hell."

"You encouraged me to ask—" Asmodel began, backing away slowly as Gabriel came closed. "You _told me _to ask you questions!" They shouted as loud as possible, but nobody could hear.

"Ah," A cruel grin spread on Gabriel's features. "they try to blame _me _for this. They won't take responsibility for their own actions. They _lie_." The tension in the air was so thick not even a knife could cut through it.

"That is why, Virtue Asmodel, you are being banished from Heaven." Asmodel's eyes widened, backing up another pace and letting out a cry as they realized the ground beneath them was no longer, Gabriel swiftly darting forward to catch them by the front of their white toga. Asmodel's heart raced tremendously, grabbing onto Gabriel's hand desperately and staring at him with shocked and so _utterly betrayed _eyes. How was Gabriel _this_ strong to hold up their weight like this?!

"Why?!" Asmodel cried out, tears forming at the corners of thee eyes. "Why are you doing this? You told me that—"

"Oh, Asmodel—" Gabriel sighed and feigned weariness. His voice wasn't omnipresent. "—how dense are you? You know _nobody_ can ask questions, and I just wanted to see if you'd respect that rule that God has set for us. You didn't, and I encouraged you because I wanted you to come to the realization that what you were doing was wrong by yourself." He shook his head. "It seems like I was wrong to trust you."

"You lied to me!" Asmodel hissed, seeing a fly buzzing by in their face. Gabriel wasn't phased. "You told me.. you told me..."

"Do you think I favor other angels over others?" Gabriel laughed, a reverberating sound in thee chest. "That I'd let you do as you pleased just because I knew you? No, absolutely not. We were never friends, Asmodel, even if you considered me one."

Asmodel made a startled noise as Gabriel leaned them back, practically hovering over their doom now. Their wings fluttered. "Raphael! What about him? Aziraphale doesn't remember him, but I do?! What did you _do?_"

Gabriel hummed, tilting his head slowly to the side. "So many questions.. it seems like you haven't learned your lesson." He tsked. "Those who Fall will not be remembered, Asmodel. Those who have been destined to Fall _will _remember, and that's how we keep check on those who will eventually commit bad deeds."

"You mean that all of _this_ was planned and predicted? By who?!"

"By God, of course!" Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Who else do you think? You're asking too many questions and you're not using your brain to actually come up with answers on your own. Questioning makes you rely on others for information and you can no longer think for yourself."

Asmodel narrowed their eyes, another fly zipping back annoyingly. "What are you going to do, Gabriel?" They looked around, then down. "You're corrupt. You remind everyone that angels are pure beings, but you may as well be the most demonic of them all. You manipulate—you _should_ be a demon."

Gabriel chuckled lowly. "Well, I suppose until that happens.." He leaned forward, Asmodel panicking as they felt themselves being lowered more. ".. long live the king."

His hand released Asmodel. Asmodel cried out as they fell through the ground, tumbling through the skies. They screamed, their wings flapping desperately to try to gain control but to no avail. They looked up, wind roaring in their ears, as they watched the tips of their wings beginning to darken and burn.

No! They shrieked as they watched their wings, one of the very aspects that marked them as an angel, began to shrivel up and mutilate, unable to do anything but _watch_. Their heart felt like it dropped right out of their chest, and everything was _agony_. The burning, the sense of betrayal, and the fact that soon they'd hit _somewhere_ and be laying there in ultimate torture until someone from the ranks of Hell came across them.

Tears streamed out from their eyes. He lied to them. He _lied_.

They closed their eyes and accepted their fate.

\- - - ♕ - - -

Everything was dark and silent.

Asmodel couldn't move. The ground beneath was, at least, a relief as it was solid. Their ears popped from the pressure of falling, their wings crumpled and mangles. Their whole entire body felt like it was on fire. Flies buzzed around their head obnoxiously.

They didn't know how long they laid there for, but eventually they heard approaching footsteps. They couldn't muster the strength to lift their head.

The footsteps grew louder and closer, Asmodel tensing up only to let out a stifled noise of pain. Whoever was nearby stopped, and Asmodel could tell that they were nearby.

"Another one?" Asmodel let out a feeble sound, trying to push themselves up but only ending up hurting themselves. The entity kneeled down next to them, Asmodel hearing the dirt crunch beneath their feet.

"Oh, you poor creature." A hand passed over Asmodel's lumps, which were splayed in all directions that most definitely shouldn't. They could feel their bones restructuring and healing, their breathing ragged. "What had you done to get Heaven to do this to you?"

Asmodel still couldn't look up, their eyes heavy with exhaustion. "I.. I asked things I shouldn't have.."

The stranger hummed understandably. "Ah, that's a common way angels Fall. For their curiosity. Such a shame.. Heaven doesn't want others to be questioning their authority. Such an abusive way to run." They sighed. "What did you ask about, my dear?"

"I asked.. asked about Hell. Asked if they had the freedom to ask questions.. asked what their government was like."

The stranger nodded. "Well, I could most certainly personally show you how we treat others.." A hand moved over Asmodel again, the newly fallen angel about to feel their strength returning. They groaned, slowly managing to push themselves up from the ground as the stranger encouraged them gently.

"How would you like to join the ranks of Hell?" Asmodel turned their head to look at the stranger, their gaze running down their appearance. Olive-skinned, long black hair.. the most dangerously cold yet so comforting black eyes they had ever seen. "We will treat you better than those 'heavenly' folk." They offered a hand.

Asmodel stared before glancing at their extended hand, blinking slowly before their own came up, shaking, and grabbed onto theirs, the stranger pulling them up onto their feet. Asmodel swayed on their feet, looking at their wings behind them. They were most positively ruined.

The stranger could see the look of dismay on Asmodel's face. "Don't you worry about these pretty things, darling.. they will soon heal as time passes. Best not to fret over them." He smiled slowly. "What is your name?"

Asmodel blinked. "It'zzz—“ What? “—it's Asmodel."

"Asmodel," the man smiled as he tried out the name on his tongue, "that's a lovely name, but surely you'd like a new identity? Your name shows ties between you and Heaven..."

"I don't know what else could be my name."

The man eyed the flies buzzing around Asmodel's head, watching one land on their shoulder. He hummed softly. "What about... Beelzebub? Lord of the Flies."

The fallen angel blinked. Beelzebub? Huh.. they liked the meaning of the name, and they supposed it was fitting considering the number of such pests around them at the moment. They nodded. “Beelzebub.. yezz—“ They blinked and shook their head. —“I think that name would be much better.” They paused. “What about you? What izz—“ Another stop. “What is your name?”

The man grinned. “Wonderful.” They turned and began walking away, leading Beelzebub with them. “Oh, my name?” They looked over. “It’s Lucifer, darling.”

”Lucifer?” Beelzebub’s eyes widened.

”Yes.. but don’t you worry, I’m not cruel like how the angels depict me as. I Fell for questioning authority just like you, dear Beelzebub. You and I are not so different.”

Beelzebub stayed silent, simply letting Lucifer take them where they pleased. “Where are we going?”

Lucifer grinned widely. “To your new home, of course! Don’t be nervous though, everyone there is _lovely_. Come with me now, I have _so_ many glorious things to show to you, Beelzebub.”


End file.
